The Storms of Lighting
by Adam88
Summary: The former rangers befriend these two surfers who might hold the fate of us all. But if that isn't enought what happens when Dustin starts falling for one. Then this freak ranger in purple show up,and all hell breaks loose. prns
1. Who are those guy

**Well here's the first chapter of my 2nd power rangers fic. hope you like it.**  
  
**_Chapter one_**  
  
On the white sandy beaches of Blue Bay Harbor, uknown to other bystanders a celebration was happening between six teenagers. But these are not your average teenagers they were six teen ninja or if you like there the Power Rangers. They sat together in a circle drinking coconut drinks; you know the ones with little umbrellas in them.  
  
"I can't believe it's been a year since we defeated Lothor" Tori said as she enter twined her hand with her boyfriend blokes hand. Blake who smiled at her only nodded and squeezed her hand slightly.  
  
"Yea and a year and a half ago we were struggling to get to class on time" Dustin put in before taking a sip of his drink. "And now were the teachers"  
  
"Yea and my father was still a hamster a year ago" Cam added to the conversation.  
  
"Yea" Shane said then continued "and now a toast, to the memories, good and bad of the power rangers" they all raised there glasses to his toast and hit them together  
  
"and to Lothor, may he stay gone forever" Hunter added and they all agreed and drunk to his toast and drunk.  
  
For the rest of that day they stayed at the beach celebrating the fact that one year ago they defeated they enemy the dark ninja Lothor.  
  
"All right any one up for a round of surfing" Tori asked her five guy companions.  
  
"Sorry Tor," Dustin said rubbing the back of his head. "Yea, surfing not really my sport" Blake said, the others only nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine be that way" she said laughing a bit before she stuck out her tong at them. "More waves for me"  
  
"Sorry Tor, but it look's like you're going to have to share" Hunter said as he pointed out onto the water at two people. One a girl in a full length wetsuit red and black with what look like brown hair. The other a guy may be a year older with blonde hair that was spiked forward. He was dressed in a blue and black wetsuit that went only down to his knees.  
  
"Wow" Tori said her mouth slightly open. "Hey Tor, close your mouth" Dustin said as he to watch them, or mostly her. He wasn't the only one watching the others were watching her. "Wow dude she a hottie" Shane said as Hunter and Dustin agreed.  
  
Ignoring them Tori put in "Who are they, there good, really good but there so young may be 16 or 17"  
  
"They look almost as good as you tor" Blake said to her as the surfers started to crisscross between waves.  
  
"There better that me they look li...........wow" but she didn't get to finish for the two had just leaped in to the air and did a summersault on to the others bored. Let's just say that that our friends were imprested and clapped as the two surfers came gliding on to shore the pair look up and saw there audience and bow once before picking up there boards and started to walk over to the six former rangers.  
  
"Look sar, we got fans" the boy said laughing a bit as they reached them.  
  
"Good thing we didn't completely mess up" the girl said also laughing.  
  
"Mess up you guys looked great out there" Tori exclaimed "I'm a surfer my self but you guys are like professionals"  
  
The two laughs a bit at this statement then the boy replied "No, we've just been doing it a long time but were my manners I'm Jesse, Jesse Adams. And this is my sister Sarah"  
  
"HI, I'm Tori and these are my friends Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake" she introduced. Cam and Blake walked up to Jesse and they shook hands while Shane, Dustin, and Hunter where talking to Sarah who was shamelessly flirting with them.  
  
"So you guys are related you say but how come you don't look alike" Cam asked, but then realizing what he said apologized for what he said.  
  
"NO, no it's all right we get asked that allot "Jesse said quickly shaking his hands. "We only have our mom's eyes" " The truth is that we had the same mother but different fathers" Sarah said finishing Jesse sentence and she wasn't kidded they wee a deep green and they seemed to suit her Dustin thought " My father didn't want kids so he left before was born Jesse said sadly  
  
"I'm sorry" Tori said  
  
"It's alright really; he was just my biologist father, not my dad. Sarah's dad treated me like I was his son." Jesse said sort of sad.  
  
"Yea, dad was from Australia and we moved there after I was born and that when we learned to surf" Sarah said placing a hand on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"So are you guys here with your parents on vacation" Dustin asked the pair who's facile expressions changed at this.  
  
"NO" Sarah said quietly "They die about six months ago and we've just been on are own drifting looking for good waves to surf, but this place has good waves. Hey do you know if there are any jobs for two 16 year olds, may be a surf store around" Jesse asked  
  
"Well the close thing is Storm Chargers, but it's an extreme sports store it's not exactly a surf store but we carry surf stuff especially now during the summer month" Dustin said sounding knowledgeable  
  
"But there are no opening at the shop" Blake said but this didn't seem to stop Sarah who after a few minutes busted out "we could give surfing lessons"  
  
"Yea that would be great" Jesse said happily "Yea you guys could give these guys lessons" Tori said jerking here thumb over her shoulder at Dustin, Shane, Hunter, Cam and Blake.  
  
"Do you think that your boss would let us set up shop at this Storm Chargers" Sarah asked Dustin sweetly give him the look.  
  
"Well I don't know but Kelly will at lest here you out" he said putting an are around her but she grabbed and twisted it behind his back but quickly let go and said " OMG I 'm so sorry It's 8 years of karate class"  
  
"NO it's alright" Dustin said rubbing his arm then said" Quit a grip you got there"  
  
Sarah smiled at him and said "thanks" said rather embarrassed as they walked in to town and tword's Storm Chargers. The two were in awe at the shop and then went in with the others.  
  
"Hey guys" Kelly greeted them "I though today was your day off"  
  
"It is, we just know you missed us that much" Dustin said jokingly to her.  
  
"Well NO I didn't miss you" Kelly said just as jokingly  
  
"Anyway" Blake said interrupting them "This is Jesse Adams and his sister Sarah"  
  
"HI, I'm Kelly nice to meet you" Kelly said shaking there hands  
  
" HI" the two greeted her.  
  
"Hey kel, these two want jobs" Hunter put in.  
  
"Jobs doing what we don't have any thing to do"  
  
"They want to teach surfing lessons, there really good" Tori said to Kelly who look interested in the Idea. She thought about it for awhile then said "Yea, may be it'll get the surf stuff flowing, you're hired"  
  
**Well what do you think it's different but it's going to get better. So Read and Rivew.**


	2. The Dare Part One

**OK, ranger fan's here chapter two. O and remember I don't own PRNS just write about it (Wish I did but don't) Enjoy and please read and review.  
**  
**_Chapter Two_**

"I don't know guys" Blake said wearily" Surfing not really my thing" he repeated staring at the waves that were now coming up on shore. They were at the beach, Blake who had relucly signed up for surfing lesson after a lot of begging from Tori, was about to take on his first wave.  
  
"Don't worry so much Blake" Jesse said to him. "Yea, we've taught you the basic's now you have just got to practice" Sarah add giving him a small push toward the water.  
  
"You'll do fine, and I'll be right out there with you" Tori said trying to comfort him.  
  
"Yea and If you don't we'll get a good laugh out of it" Dustin said as he, Hunter, and Shane came up behind them witch cut the tension in the air but Sarah wasn't going to stand for this "Hey Bike boy don't knock it till you try it, it's harder that you think." "I Bet you couldn't catch one wave" she finally declared.  
  
"O is that right" he retorted" I Bet I could but, if do you got to try motocross" he said witch caught Sarah off guard but she quickly yelled "fine"  
  
"Fine" Dustin yelled back at her, the others couldn't help but laugh at the pair of them as they watch.  
  
"Jess, you can handle Blake right, He's a natural he just needs practice" Sarah said giving her brother the puppy dog look. Jesse laughted when he saw her.  
  
"Yea, go get a borde from storm chargers and teach him the basics so that he stands a little bit of a chance" Jesse said to her as she walked over to Dustin, who she grabbed and started to drag over to Storm Chargers with Shane and Hunter behind them.  
  
"Forceful isn't she" Blake whispered to Tori who giggled a bit" a warning" Jesse said to him and Tori "Don't make a bet with Sarah she'll do anything to win"  
  
"She sounds very computable" Tori said as she picked up her own surfboard.  
  
"No just stubborn........... Very stubborn" Jesse said as they ran in to the water and started to swim out.  
  
**At Storm Chargers**  
  
"Sarah" Dustin whined "how long does it take to pick a surfboard". They had been there for a half hour, most of the time was taken up by Dustin having to go home and get his swim suit. But then he had to get a wetsuit and now they were trying to get him a board. Sarah examined a red one then pushed it away to look at another one.  
  
"Yea Sar, why is taking so long it's just a board, right" Hunter asked  
  
"No" she said a bit ticked of "Each board is designed in a different fashion you know. Some are longer and then again some people do better with short borders and there all counter balanced in a different fashion depending on the weight and height" she said pushing yet another one aside. "Jugging on biker boys height and weight he'll need something in the middle, these are either to long or to short. And the ones he needs don't come in stock till next week."  
  
"O well" Dustin said "I guess I'm not going surfing today" he said giving a fake sigh and began to put his yellow wetsuit back, but he was stopped by Sarah grabbing his hand.  
  
"Fat chance, Jess said to give you a fighting chance so you can use my board it's all most the right type" she said with a grin on her face as he was forced to put the wetsuit back on. "Come on we've got to get back to the beach and teach you the basics" she said "Bye Kel, see you in an hour"  
  
"Bye guys" Kelly said looking up from one of her costumer to wave to them.  
  
**Back at the Beach   
**  
"Woooooo, go Blake" Tori yelled from her board as she watch him surf a wave, without falling off two seconds later. He acutely stayed on for a wile before loosing his Balance and fell nun to gracefully in to the clear blue water.  
  
"Well, he's ........... making progress at lest, he's a natural" Jesse said as he and Tori pattered over to him and helped scramble on to his board.  
  
"Looking good Blake." Tori said as he wiped his face.  
  
"Yea, It was a real rush." he said trying to catch his breath as he sat on his board.  
  
"Yea, Blake you're a natural you just need to remember to bend you knees." Jesse said giving Blake a high five.  
  
"Well I drought Dustin will be the same way." Blake said pointing to the shore. Tori and Jesse turned to see Sarah showing Dustin how to stand on the board once upright.  
  
"Thank god, he's wearing a wetsuit" Jesse said aloud "If I hadn't told her to give him a chance she'd have him out here in swimming trunks and with a board too short."  
  
What so bad about that" Blake asked Tori who smiled and explained "Well it's all good if your and experience surfer but If your a newbie surfer your going to fall and it protect the skin. It's like doing belly flops about a hundred times. It makes you really sore." she finished as the two swam out toward them.  
  
"One board" Jesse asked his sister as the two climbed up on her board and sat there. "Yes, my board is the only one that he is compatible with the ones at Storm Chargers is either to long or to short. But why are we sitting here and talking, it time for you to get that wave Biker boy" Sarah said slipping off the board and crawled up behind her brother.  
  
"Ok just like I showed you" Sarah said as Dustin pattled out a little ways, he disappeared behind a wall of water.  
  
"See Jess, I can be nice. I gave him my bored and MADE him use a wetsuit and even taught him all of the basics. Sooooooooo he'll stand up but, 20 bucks saids that he'll still fall" she said evilly.  
  
"Alright I'll take the bet" Jesse said shaking his sister's hand. Then they turned and watch. Dustin pattled up to a wave then moved to stand and he did but he almost fell but he caught him self and rode the wave for a few more second then did a belly flop into the water a major wipe out.  
  
Well here it is the fun part be for the action hope ya enjoy it. Please read and review 


	3. The Dare Part Two

**Well here it is just remember I don't own PRNS k.**  
  
**_Chapter Three_**  
  
"Ooooooooo" Sarah, Jesse, Tori, and Blake said in unison as they watch Dustin hit the water and Sarah's board shoot up in to the air.  
  
"Awe, even with a wetsuit that had to hurt" Tori said wincing from what she had just watched.  
  
"Yea, your right about that, another thing that I know for sure is that I just lost 20 bucks" Jesse said groining a bit and bowing his head.  
  
"Hey Guys wears Dustin" Blake asked looking around for him but there wasn't a trace of him just Sarah's board floating there the tether line wasn't on Dustin's leg it was floating there on top of the clear water. Jesse and Sarah just stared at it the glanced at each other the yell in unison "OH NO" and frankly jumped off Jesse's board and started to swim toward were Dustin had wiped out. There was no sigh of him anywhere.  
  
"Dustin..............Dustin" a frighten Sarah yell but there came no answer and this is what scared the pair they had never lost a surfer before. Sarah was about to dive under and look for him when she all of a sudden felt a pair of arms encircle her. She turned sharply to see Dustin staring back at her.  
  
Sarah was extremely relived when she saw him, tho she didn't know weather it was because he was alive or if it was because he was alive and now she could kill herself for doing this to her. But for the moment she just gave him a big hug, glade for the fact the he was alive, but then she dunked him. He came up spluttering and spitting out water.  
  
"Jerk" she yelled at him "Jerk" she repeated "I was scared for you, I though that I didn't teach you something and that it was my fault that you might be........." but she couldn't finish her sentence she was so mad at him so she just turned and climbed up on her board an and started to prattle back to the others still fuming with Dustin apologizing behind her as they went.  
  
"Dustin" Tori and Blake yell as he swam up to them "you ok".  
  
"Yea, he's fine he was just playing with us" Sarah said not looking at him that's how mad she was at him.  
  
"Awe come on Sar don't be like that" Dustin begged her but she didn't say anything or even look at him. "Wow Dustin you must really scared her if she acting like this" Jesse said glancing at his diving watch "woo, we got 10 minute to get back to meet our next students" he said starting to pattle toward the shore with Blake and Tori behind him leavening only Dustin and Sarah.  
  
"Sarah" Dustin asked tenthly "Sarah I'm sorry can you forgive me I really didn't think you would reacted like that" he said  
  
Sarah looked down at him, into his eyes and felt her anger and fury melt away for she saw that he was truly sorry but then he broke her glance and hung his head.  
  
"Wellllllllllllllllll" she said making sure the let it drag out and to put a little bit of laughter in her voice "if you promise to never to that to me again".  
  
"It's a promise" he said smiling at her happily but it faded a little as she started to speak again.  
  
"But as punishment you've got to swim back to shore" she said seriously "He laughed and said "Fair enough, but I caught a wave didn't I" he asked.  
  
"Yea, technology you did why" she asked forgetting about there little bet for she was sure he wouldn't have been able to do it.  
  
"It's just it's your turn now" he said smiling again at her and then he left for the swimming to shore leavening her there.  
  
"Well" she said aloud to her self "If he can catch a wave then I can ride a bike" she said determinately and pattled of toward shore and to her next class.  
  
**Two hours later 2:30pm**  
  
Sarah and Jess walked in to Storm Chargers whipped. There last class for the day was over but it was there largest by far they had five newbie's who all need to be watched carefully or else they collided with each other or fall off an bust up something or something like that.  
  
"Hey guys how was your class" Kelly asked them closing the register and handing a man his change. "Well let's put it this way" Jesse said sitting on the counter "The swells were ageist us today" he said as she started going through a box of bike gloves.  
  
"Yea so were those kids" Sarah said prattle collapsing next to him "Who's idea was it to teach surfing to kids who are scared of water"  
  
"Kel through me a pair of those" Dustin call walking up to the pair of them. Kelly look at him question then asked "Why, yours can't have ripped. You just got them last week."  
  
"There not for me" he said reaching in to the box and picking out a pair. "Then who are they for" Kelly asked him as he grabbed a helmet from behind the counter.  
  
"There for Sarah who's going riding with me and Hunter this afternoon? It's part of a bet we made." he said looking at chest guards and arm guards finally picking a pair.  
  
"Bet what Bet" Kelly asked. Jesse explained all about Dustin and his wave and by the time he was finished Kelley was in a fit of giggles and said "O, I wish I could have been there"  
  
Something like a grown came from Sarah as she keep her head face down on the counter and muttered something that sounded like "Dustin"  
  
"Yes, surfer girl" Dustin said in a Stickney cheerful voice witch made her look up at him like he was on crack or something. "Do you have any idea what we just went through with those little kids, I swear some of them can be a pain in the neck" she said reaching up to massage on her neck.  
  
"Pain in the neck hun..., you mean like this..." Dustin said sneaking up behind her and began to massage the spot on her neck. Sarah who was not expecting this got cold shivers and she just sat there enjoying, that is till she remembered who was giving it to her. She turned and grabbed his hand but something didn't work out. When she touched his hand something shot though out her body it was kind of like fire all over her and it all seamed to becoming form him.  
  
Jesse who had been in a conversation with Hunter who had brought a box of gloves and was now stacking them on a shelf about join them on there little ride. "I bet she crashes into something before the ride is over" Jesse betted "All right how much are you betting Hunter asked but Jess only nudged Hunter and pointed behind him he turned as saw Dustin and Sarah's little moment and laughed a bit.  
  
"Who would of thought" hunter said watching the two "They'll probley be just as hard to get together as Blake and Tori were" he said aloud.  
  
"Well it's too early to make plans Sarah has been hurt before and I don't think she'll let it happen again so soon" Jesse said as if right on cue the moment was broken as Sarah asked were they were riding today.  
  
"What happened: Hunter asked him question  
  
"Tell yea later, come on I've got to get some gear If I'm going to see this bet thought." Jesse said quickly  
  
"Well it's a mountain path that's perfect for newbie's and speaking of hears you gear" Dustin said smiling handing her a box. She looked down in to the box and her smile faded.  
  
"Dustin what is this" Sarah asked picking up the helmet which was a bright shade of pink "You have got to be kidded" she said" Pink is really not my color" she said In protest.  
  
sorry Sar but It's all we've got IN you size" Dustin said leading the way to a back room where she could change. She came out moments later with a really sick look on her face.  
  
"I feel girly" she said it like it's a bad thing.  
  
"O just suck it up" Jesse said coming up behind her with Hunter they were both dressed in bike suits and gear.  
  
"And just were do you think you are going" Sarah asked him with a rather angry look on her face.  
  
"With you" he said innocently.  
  
"O, no your not" she retorted.  
  
"O, yes I am for you see I made a bet with Hunter here" Jesse said happily walking out the door.  
  
"A bet what kind of bet hey Jess wait for me" Sarah called after him.  
  
"That you'll crash before the rides over" Hunter said to her in passing but he walked really fast so as not to feel her wrath.  
  
"What" she thundered and ran after her brother.  
  
"Hey Sarah, don't forget you're......" but she was all ready out the door. He sigh and grabbed both his and her helements.  
  
"Bye Kel" he waved to her.  
  
"Hey Dustin" Kelly called.  
  
"Yea" he replied stopping at the door.  
  
"Bring my surfing Instructors back in one piece, they've been here one week and we've sold more that a month's supply of surf stuff." Kelly said seriously.  
  
"Right, we'll take real good care of them" he promised exiting the store.  
  
**So what do you think tell me please?**


	4. The Choice

**Well everyone here it is the beginning. It took a while because my computer was screwing up like crazy so I couldn't get it typed but now it is so enjoy it.**  
  
**Disclaimers (I don't own power rangers ninja storm)**  
  
**Chapter four**  
  
In the cold dark vastness of space a ship loomed over the earth like a predator stocking its prey. It was a huge thing it was arcane class. Its name was the Breaker and it is the flag ship to the evil space ninja Stratus. He was Lothor's third cousin and when he heard that his cousin had been defeated by these six humans in spandex well lets just say that he wasn't happy. He felt very dishonored and had set out to make these humans pay for all that they had done but when he reach the tiny mud ball of a planet he laugh for he cousin had made his job easy for a changer he had apparently striped the humans of there spandex with the green one's amulet and then snuffed it's powers out when he met his demise so now they were powerless.  
  
"Let's see now were the humans" he asked the computer witch gave a flash showing the outskirts of Blue Bay Harbor. "Only five of them, well you've got to start somewhere, monster descends" he said pressing a button on the keyboard.  
  
**On Earth**  
  
"AWWWWWWwww man, my poor bike, what has she done to you" Dustin winded as he look at the pile of metal that used to be his bike.  
  
"Come on Dustin" Sarah said to him but she only received a groan from him. "It's just a bike right, you can fix it....right" This apparel was not the right thing to say to Dustin who was apparel very attached to his racing bike.  
  
"Just a bike...........just a bike, what if I take your surfboard and crash it into the side of a cave is it just a board." Dustin asked angrily. But this on Dustin's part was the wrong thing to say to Sarah Adams to whom her board is holly . She just gave him the look the scream Black Death and said in a calm but scary voice "Touch my board and you will not have children"  
  
Dustin didn't back down from this he just stood they staring at her defining as ever. It's really brave Jess had to give him props for that but bravery is often stupid and from the way the two in front of him were shooting death glares at one another Jess thought it was time to interrupted them.  
  
"Well at least no one was hurt" Jesse said standing between the two while personally thinking he would rather be between two canons that Dustin and Sarah when they were there mad at each other.  
  
"Yea just my bike" put in still not looking way form Sarah who gave a small groan at his statement but was cut off from saying anything by her brother saying "Bike's can be fix, Friendships renewed, but no one can be brought back to life" this thought now dawned on the to and they decided to stop there glaring battle and both turned away from the other with a "Hump".  
  
Jesse just sighed and walked over to were Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Shane were watching the war. As he reached Shane burst out "Dude, bro you are a very brave person to get in-between those two." he said pointing.  
  
"If I'm so brave" Jess asked in a serious voice " Then why are my pant's wet". That little statement was enough to make the five of them crack up with laughter but then it happened in a flash of red light and a burst of laser fire the monster had finally arrived on earth.  
  
"What is that thing" Sarah asked as she and Dustin ran over to there fallen comrades. Them monster look a lot like a really big teddy bear with body armor and two swords on it's hands, Freaky no.  
  
"Go, make a break for the cave" Shane yelled and Sarah and Jesse didn't need to be told twice. They ran flat out, to get away duck inside the cave. Then they realized that they were the only ones in it the others hadn't fallowed. The pair peeked around the cave entrance and saw the there friends were fighting the thing. Some thing didn't register about what they saw in front of them. Wait there fighting it.  
  
"Damn" Sarah said quietly, this caused Jesse to look down at her. "What, I didn't Dustin could to that". Jess gave a little laugh at his sister but it soon faded as the freaky thing shot lasers at the group witch hit them and sent them flying into the cave wall.  
  
"Oh no" they yelled as they watch there friends lay on the ground in pain from cuts and scratches all over there arms and faces.  
  
"We've got to help them" Jesse said starting to move out the cave with his sister behind him.  
  
"NO" a voice yelled witch stopped the two in there tracks. Jesse turned to star at his sister who only stared back at him.  
  
"Bro, I think I'm going nuts" she said a little shaken from what she had just heard.  
  
"If you are then I am to" he replied back to her.  
  
"IF YOU WANT TO SAVE YOU FRIENDS FALLOW THE LIGHT" The voice said it sounded female but noble and trust worthy. A thin beam of white light came up from inside the cave itself.  
  
"What do you think" Sarah asked her brother staring in to the darkness of the cave. Jesse turned and looked at his friends who were barely standing with the monster drawing closer to them. He closed his eyes to try and think.  
  
"Come on we've got no choice" Jesse said running down the cave.  
  
"Hey, wait up" Sarah yell running after him. He was a good 20 feet in front of her and in the winding cave she couldn't even see him anymore till she ran smack into him then fell to the ground.  
  
"Hey" she yell "What's the de...........al" She asked in amazement. They were looking at a chamber in the cave with carvings all around it and in the corner there was a Japanese sword with silver handle and the blade was decorated with a lighting bolt. Next to it was a blaster that was a dark pink with the grip decorated with a lighting bolt they both had the same crest on them a circle with a lighting bolt that went thought the middle of it. But in the middle of the room of a pet stool of rock sat to object's one surrounded by silver light on the other surrounded by pink light and all together they were surrounded by a ray of golden light that was coming from the roof of the chamber.  
  
"THIS IS NOT A GAME" the voice said to them "THE CHOICE THAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO MAKE IS TO BE MADE OF YOUR OWN FREE WILL. THO THE CHOICE IS MADE BY THE TWO OF YOU. IT WILL VERTULY AFFECT MANY AROUND YOU. YOU'RE FRIENDS OUTSIDE, A FUTURE FRIEND, THE WORLD AND YOURSELVES. SO CHOSE WISELY. IF YOU WILL ACCEPT THE POWER TO MAKE A DIFFRENCE IN THE WORLD, STEP INTO THE LIGHT. IF YOU DO NOT EXCEPT THE POWER AND RESPONCEABILTY THAT WILL COME OF THIS CHOICE, BACK AWAY, NO ONE WILL HOLD IT AGENST YOU, JUST MAYBE YOUR SELF, BUT I AM NOT TELLING YOU WHAT TO DO, OF YOUR OWN YOU MUST MAKE THE COICE THAT WILL SHAPE THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD."  
  
And with that the voice stopped and with it time it self. Outside nothing moved for this is an important choice. The two inside the cave had ages in there hands but they only need a second to make there choice. They both stepped into the light. They made there choice, the choice to help there friends, the friends who had given them a chance to fit in.  
  
"THE CHOICE YOU HAVE MADE IS BOTH A BLESSEN AND A CURSE, ALSO REMEMBER WITH GREAT POWER COME GREAT RESPONSABILTY. THERE WILL BE A TIME THAT YOU WILL FEAL LOST IN A SEA OF DARKNESS BUT I WILL BE WATCHING YOU AND WILL GUIDE YOU.  
  
With that said the two lights started to rise up and gently fly over to them. The silver one to Jesse and the pink one to Sarah. Once they stopped in front of them they started to emitted energy then it flash and started encircle the two.  
  
"LIGHTINGSTORM RANGER FORM" the voice said and the power seamed to glow brighter and brighter till it exploded.  
  
**Back outside**  
  
"Mwwhaaaaaaaaaaaaa" the monster laughed as Shane and Hunter were both thrown back agents the cave wall next to Blake and Tori and Dustin who was trying to stand but could only Neal as the monster approached him with a malevolent look in his red eyes.  
  
"You shall be the first one the die but, you will not be the last. To bad I was hoping the humans could fight but o well I guess I'll have to get over It." he laugh as he raised his hand/sword high above his head. Then let it loose it was like time had slow for Dustin who watch helplessly as it came down lower and lower. Dustin quickly shut his eyes the better to avoid the site of his own demise. He waited for it to come any minute now, but it didn't com. Dustin slowly opened one eye and saw the blade an inch in front of his face. He jumped backwards away from the blade and crawled back towards the cave wall.  
  
"No way dude" Dustin yelled panicking  
  
"Another ranger" Tori breathed staring at the pink ranger that had just saved Dustin's life. She had grabbed the monster's arm and stopped the blade and was now bending it backwards.  
  
"Aww, you wretch let go" he yelled in pain and furry as his arm was bent farther back.  
  
"Ok" the pink ranger said as the monster was thrown backwards into the dirt he slid for a few feet before he came to a stop. He looked up and freaked when he saw another ranger this one silver. The monster rose to his feet his swords raised.  
  
"Well maybe there are humans that can fight on this planet.  
  
**WELL tell me what you think please read and review**


	5. The Battle and the Truth

**Well here it is the next chapter in the Storms of lighting.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS  
  
Chapter five  
  
The Battle and the truth**  
  
The monster and two rangers circled each other till the rangers were directly in front of Dustin who was only a few feet from Shane, Tori, Blake, and Hunter.  
  
"You might want to move out the way little boy" the Pink ranger said to Dustin, but he didn't replay for he was to busy staring at the rangers for now he could get a good look at them. There rangers suits were much like the Wind rangers but with a few key differences for one the ninja swords were wore on there sides not on there backs. And of course the symbol was different from there's.  
  
"And who might you two be, I like to know the names of my enemies before I destroy them" the Freak monster said rubbing his swords together.  
  
"We are the Lighting rangers" The silver ranger said calmly as a silver sword appeared in his hands. "Sworn, to protect the world from freaks like you" the pink one half yell as a weapon to appeared in her hand but it was not a sword it was a blaster. This she pointed at the monster.  
  
"Well Lighting rangers I'm Cuteser from the planet Meltrx of the........." Cuteser started but the two rangers weren't listing to him the pink one was pulling Dustin to his feet.  
  
"He talks more than some people I know" the ranger said to him witch earned a laugh from Dustin who added after looking over the rangers shoulder "and he's still talking." The three burst in to laughter.  
  
"What, you dare not listen to me" Cuteser yelled at them witch caused the two rangers to turn and face him. "Say what dude" The silver one asked him witch infuriated him.  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" he screamed as he crossed the blades of his two swords witch were now glowing red. Then with energy pulsing all around him he let loose a huge beam of energy that shot strait for Dustin and the two Lighting rangers.  
  
"DUSTIN" screamed Tori as she and the others watched helplessly from the ground. "GET OUT OF THERE" Shane yelled as the beam hit. It was too late; when the wave of energy subsides there was only the charred ground from were the beam hit.  
  
"No" Hunter whispered to the air, he'd never felt so helpless to stop something in his life not even when his parents had been killed it didn't feel.... this helpless. This was something all of them were feeling it was enough to cause Tori the break down and cry in Blake's arms.  
  
Clouds started to gather, it was as if nature was to morning the loss of the three. Cuterser was not morning the lose he was celebrating it " Count your selves lucky I'm out of energy, but I shall return" Cuterser promised as he disappeared in a flash of red light just as the rain started to poor on the head of the four former rangers who just stood there in shock.  
  
Lighting flashed and thunder crashed witch cause Shane to jump out of the trance that he had been put in to by this whole thing.  
  
"Come on guys, let's get back to the Academy" Shane said helping Blake get Tori, they were about the take a step they were knocked off there feet by a blast lighting that came crashing down from the sky above.  
  
The four watch it as it glowed pink and silver then matilized into three people. The two rangers were standing up with one hand on each of Dustin's shoulder but the second they were solid. Dustin fell to the ground which, cause the four to run up to him.  
  
"Dustin" they all yelled as they came up to them but as they reached them the two rangers glowed there respected colors then the ranger suites fell apart reveling who the lighting rangers.  
  
"Sarah" Hunter gasped as he caught her for she had fainted. "Jesse" Sarah almost yells as Jesse fell to the ground but he was still consensus. "Are Dustin and...............Sarah ...........ok" Jesse asked weakly.  
  
"Yea" Tori said to him with tears in her eyes "Yea, there both fine" Hearing that Jesse let his eyes close.  
  
"Come on guys let go to sensei" Shane said picking up Dustin and slinging one arm over his shoulder and the other over Tori's. Hunter gently picked up Sarah and started to follow them with Blake with Jesse behind him.  
  
**At The Wind Ninja Academy  
**  
"Jesse..........Jesse can you hear me?" a voice call to Jess who's mind was swimming in darkness. He felt something about this voice like he could trust it. It was a lot like the voice they gave him the power to become a ranger, then it all came back the monster the blast. Jesse opened his eyes slowly to see an old man in bluish robes.  
  
"Awe, your wake, I'm Sensei Kanoi Watanabe" he said calmly nodding his head toward Jesse. Who nodded back and said "nice to meet you".  
  
"Jesse" Sensei said calmly to him "Can you tell me how you and your sister came across the Lighting ranger power".  
  
"Yea, sure but can I set up" Jess asked "I feel like I've been a sleep for weeks." Sensei smiled warmly and helped Jesse prop himself up on a pillow. Now sitting up Jess had a better view of the room he was in. It was in and Asian style but had stone walls. Then his eyes fell on Shane and Hunter who were both asleep on couch, with Blake and Tori in the middle also asleep in each others arms. Sensei followed his gaze to the sleeping teens.  
  
"Yes, they've been very worried about you two, Especially Dustin" Sensei his eyes falling to Jesse's right. Jesse looked over his shoulder to she Sarah laying in a bed with Dustin asleep in a chair next to her still grasping her hand in his. Jesse smiled as he watched the pair sleep.  
  
"Sensei" Jesse asked still looking around "before I go into the story of how we received our powers could you do me the kindness of telling me were we are."  
  
Sensei Watanabe smiled again " You are within the walls of the Wind ninja academy" he said "When you are strong enough you may have a look around. Tho it is summer and all the students are away I think you will like it here. From what I understand you and your sister have training in martial arts."  
  
Jesse nodded "About 8 years, we study with a different Sensei every year since we were eight."  
  
Sensei Watamabe nonded "Yes, you have been well trained in deed, for you to escape the blast of energy the way you did. Show me that you have great promise and if you and your sister will all me I would like to continue your training. To train you to become a True Lighting ninja."  
  
" A Lighting Ninja" Jesse asked him.  
  
"Yes a Lighting Ninja, something very rare for one as young as yourself. For it takes many years for a ninja from either here at the Wind academy of either at the Thunder Ninja Academy to achieve this level of power. But in every generation there is an exception a person to whom these abilities come naturally if they are unlocked. It is my belief that you and your sister posses these qualities and when you received you ranger morphers your powers were unlocked, and that is how you made you little escape, you transformed your self and Dustin and your sister into lighting and moved out of the way. But still how did you come across your morphers from. Because the only morphers I know are the one Shane and the others used to use before they lost there powers.  
  
"Ooooo, WAIT SHANE AND THE OTHERS USED TO BE RANGERS" Jesse yelled in surprise but quickly covered his mouth and glanced at the sleeping former ranges who didn't even turn over.  
  
"Yes, now I'll tell you all about it after you tell me about how you got your morphers." Sensei Watanabe said calmly  
  
" Ok, Well it all started when we went riding in the mountains.............................."  
  
  
  
  
  
** Next time on the Storms of lighting.  
  
"After studying the Lighting morphers I think I can return power to the wind and thunder morphers" Cam said to all of the rangers gathered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well what do you think of this chapter do you like. I know it's a lot of talk but it has got to be written**


	6. Sarah's mixed emotions

**Well her chapter six enjoy it, because it written a bit different than the others.  
  
  
  
Declaimers (the same)  
  
  
  
_Chapter six_  
  
Sarah's mixed emotions Sarah's POV  
**  
Sunlight, filtered through the small windows of the room and fell of Sarah's face. "Damn" was all she could mutter as she slowly opened her eyes to the world of the livening. "Why do I......feel like I've been hit by a bus,......Or something bigger that that" She asked looking around at the unfamiliar room.  
  
"Sarah" she mentally yelled at herself " What have you gotten your self into this time" she said aloud trying to hit herself on the head but she couldn't her hand was caught by something. She looked down at her arm, or someone.  
  
"Dustin" she questioned but he only muttered "Five more minutes". She laughed at him and brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled down at him. "He look's so cute sleeping" she said but she couldn't help wondering what he was doing here.  
  
"Speaking of, were is here" she asked the air around her. Nothing moved excepted for Dustin whose back was rising up and down as he slept on, still with her hand.  
  
For some reason she liked him holding her hand if felt like it belonged there it felt ........... Wait, wait.... have you forgotten Andrew and what he did to you. a voice inside here self asked her. No, Sarah had not forgotten about him, for what he did changed the way she looked at men.  
  
Ever since then she hand not trusted men as far as she could through him. Well no one accepted her brother, and Shane Dustin Blake Hunter and Cam. She felt she could trust them or at least as friends. She wasn't sure about trusting one of them to love her. Or love it self for that matter. Sarah had learned from Andrew that she had to identify her emotions and keep them under control. She didn't want to be hurt again.  
  
"But Dustin wouldn't hurt me, Physically I'd probably hurt him but, emotionally well........." she didn't finish she knew that no one would ever hurt her like Andrew for he hurt her Physically as well and emotionally. "But Dustin's not at all like him" and this was true Dustin was a complete different from the Bad boy she used to date.  
  
For one he was a bit of an air head, but this was good thing it gave him a touch of intensenesses. And for another thing she didn't know why but when he was around her she felt like she didn't have control of her emotions and this scared and angered her that he could do this, but she had to admit the she was glad that he did this to her. For months after the whole thing with Andrew and her parents death she had put up an emotional shield around her self that had many layers.  
  
I barley had human contact at all she thought to herself subconsciously running a hand though Dustin's hair. If Jess hadn't gone off and started yelling at her, about how she could live like that she would have never made that first step to being who she used to be. Who she was now.  
  
He was the one who broke the first layer of the shield she had worked so hard to created around her self, and rather she liked it or not she had know he was right. So she didn't even argue when he suggested that a change of scenery would do her good. and it did and combined that with surfing she thought that brought down another shield. This had brought her closer she thought with her brother.  
  
A small mone came from Dustin as he opened his eyes to the light he lifted his head and jumped slightly to see Sarah was awake and staring down at him.  
  
"Hey" whispered quickly to cover up his surprise and put his hands be hind his head nerveless dropping Sarah's hand.  
  
"Hey your self sleepy head" she said playfully grieving him a smile.  
  
Yes, even Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam had penetrated her shield, even if they didn't know it. They were the first real friends she had since this whole messed in her life had begun.  
  
"Dustin" she said suddenly surprising even her self by her boldness. He looked at her in surprise, "Yea" he asked like he thought she was going to hit him or something.  
  
"Thank you" she said staring into his brown eyes slightly entranced by there gaze. "For what" He asked not breaking her gaze but just stared back at her. "For being friends with me I mean you guys changed me, changed my life." There she had said it, and deep within her she fell something happen something that felt good.  
  
It was like when the sun first gives light after a dark night. The last shield that she had fell and she started to inch closer to Dustin who also drew closer to her. Her eyes never left his as there lips drew so close that she could feel his warm breath on her face. There lips were almost about to touch, when the door was slammed open and Tori came in. The two jumped apart from each other and Dustin panicky yell "Hey Tor, Waz up"  
  
"Nothing" she said but mentally adds to that I think "Cam, just wants to see us, come on" she said turning and leavening, the way she had came to go and get the others.  
  
"Ok let's go" Sarah said trying to stand but only fell forward to be caught by Dustin. "Hear, lean of me" he said putting an arm around her waist to support her. "Thanks, Bike boy" She said sounding like her old self and giving him a big smile.  
  
**  
  
In ninja ops  
  
**   
  
"I'm tell you, that's what I saw" Tori said to the five guys in front of her.  
  
"Sorry Tor, but that sound's how Sarah used to be, not how she is." Jesse said disbelieving.  
  
"Why do you say that" Hunter asked Jesse who sighed.  
  
"Come on, Bro were fellow rangers now, you can tell us" Shane added.  
  
"Well" Jesse said slowly as if he might change his mind. "It all started about two month's before mom and dad died. Sarah was going though her wild paze and started to date this really bad guy named Andrew, and when I say bad guy I mean, bad guy. He did every thing drinking, drugs, sex everything." He let it hang in the air for a wile before going on. "On the night of mom and dad's accident, she went out with him to some club were.............were he .............he.... raped her.  
  
All the rangers gasped they had been expecting bad things but not that. "Yea, and to top it all off she came home to find out that both her parents were dead"  
  
"That's horrible" Tori gasped as hunter punched the wall with furry that some guy could do that to there friend.  
  
"I know how you feel" Jesse said to him "The only reason I didn't go and beat the crap out of him was due to the fact that he was all ready in the hospital"  
  
"What" they all yell in surprise. Jesse nodded and gave them a dark smile "Yep, and this how I'm able to sleep knowing that he walked free after what he did to Sarah, For she had forgot to mention that she knew martial arts and in escaping she broke seven bones in his right arm"  
  
"Serves him right" Tori said darkly and the others agreed "But that sounds like the Sarah we know" Blake add "What happened after that?"  
  
"After that she kind of withdrawal form the world. Didn't talk, barley ate, didn't sleep, till one night we got into a well..........fight"  
  
"You two" Blake coughed "no way you guys never fight, you gang up on other people but never fight with each other I've seen you during the surfing lessons .  
  
"That was before we became as close as we are but, it was good thing because I think it jarred something in her and that's when we moved and from there she thawed out so to speak" Jesse said giving them a smile "She's been acting strange ever since we came here, like her old self"  
  
Speaking of at that minute Sarah and Dustin came in to the room laughing with Dustin's arm around Sarah's waist for support.  
  
They all just stared at the pair of them till Sarah spoke "What..........no, hey Sarah how are you, I'm hurt." she put her head on Dustin's shoulder with a hurt look on her face. Witch drew the others to her to ask her about how she was.  
  
Cam cleared his thought loudly and they all turned to him. " I've been examine the lighting morphers" he said tossing the morphers to Jesse who caught them and handed Sarah hers witch she strapped to her wrist and felt a warm feeling coming from. It that spread all the way to her toes as energy came from it. "After studying the Lighting morphers I think I can return powers to the wind and thunder morphers" Cam said to all of the rangers gathered.  
  
"What" was all they could say.  
  
  
  
**  
  
Next time on the Storms of Lighting  
  
  
  
  
  
"so what were you and Dustin really doing" Tori asked Sarah as she lunched a spin kick at her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well who would have though that Sarah would have such a dark past well pleas read and review.**


	7. Welcome to the team

**Well here it is enjoy. Disclaimers (the same as always)**  
  
**   
  
  
  
_Chapter Seven_  
  
Welcome to the team, Lighting Rangers  
  
** "Dude" Dustin gasped "Are you serious" he asked excited, "Well du" Sarah said sarcastically. They all stared at her like she was on crack or something. "What" She asked them," Why are you guys looking at me weird" she asked mostly directed toward Dustin who surged his shoulders. "Jess" she asked moving out of Dustin's grip to stand up by herself.  
  
"Ok, who are you, and what have you done with the men hating girl that's my sister" he asked her. This startled her a bit then she realized how she had been acting over the last week. And you know what, she like it. She laughed at the serious look on her brother's face. "Oh, is that what your worried about." she asked him. He slowly nodded his head in a way that asked what happened.  
  
"Oh, you know I just learned that there are some men you can trust" she said slinging an arms around Dustin and Hunter's necks with a smile on her face. "So is anyone going to tell me why were so excited" she asked the seven other people in the room who had forgotten that she had been pasted out in the other room since yesterday noon.  
  
"I'll handle this" Dustin volunteered and helped Sarah over to the corner. "Belsize, I probably won't understand anything cam's about to say" he call over his shoulder. They all gave a little laugh at this and moved to all crowded around Cam's computer  
  
"You see when Lothor stole your powers he used Samurai Amulet, right" Cam asked the rangers around him who all nodded there heads. "Then Tori Dustin and Shane, defeated him using there inner ninja powers witch knocked him into the abyss of evil destroying him and the amulet right." he asked  
  
" Right" they all said as one in answer to his question.  
  
"Wrong" he said but was interrupted Sara and Dustin returning, Sarah with a look of utter astonishment by the possibility that the friends she had met and gotten close to were power rangers, but she was driven out of her thoughts by Cam who was continued about there morphers.  
  
"A few weeks after Lothor's defeet I started geting this weird feeling every time I left the school and after doing some scans I found it." he said reaching down the neck of his ninja suit and pulled out the Samurai Amulet  
  
"Hey, if you have had it all this time why haven't we got our powers back yet" Shane asked him rather indolently  
  
"Yea, I've have had it but only one problem, I can't get it to transform into the Cyclone morpher" He said taking it off of his neck and placed it on the table next to him. Then he typed a few things on his keyboard and pulled up scans of the Amulet.  
  
" Based on this scans, I've determined that to survived the implosion of the Abyss it used a great deal of power, depleting it's power source." He said closing the scans.  
  
"So why don't you just give it a power boost like you did to our morphers" Tori asked him looking at the amulet.  
  
"I've tried" Cam's replayed " I've given it several power boosts, but it's like the amulet's been turned dormant. But, after months of trying to determent a way to unblock it I figured it out. All I needed was a large amount of energy to sorta jumpstart it.  
  
"And that's were our morphers com in" Jesse said slowly "But are you sure you can control the energy cam." Cam turned so that he could look at him and asked "Why do you ask that".  
  
"Well when we were in...... hum what's the word............well in the spandex" Sarah started "It was well......like when you poor water you can control the flow of it. That's how it was, we could feel the power."  
  
"Well what's the problem with that" Cam asked them "It look's like you guys realy bonded with your powers." but Jesse shook his head.  
  
"The only problem is or was that it was hard to control the power, it was like, and it was all trying to come out at once. And I don't know how it was for Sarah but for me it took all I had to stop it from consuming me. Sarah nodded in agreement.  
  
"Control is something that come with training" a calm voice said form behind them. It was Sensei Watamabe who was now walking around to his son on whose shoulder he placed a hand which caused cam to look up at his father.  
  
"Cam" Sensei started "If the Lighting rangers, will join us please in role them here at the Academy" at this point he looked up at the two new rangers. They both had the same look of joy and surprise on the face.

"You, want us to be on the team. Even if we can't quite control our powers yet" Jesse asked him.

Sensei Watamabe only smiled and nodded his head. "Yea" Tori said coming over to her surfer friends. "It'll be great to have another girl ranger".

"Yea it'll be great" Dustin agreed as the others turned to looked at pair and gave them similar words of encouragement.

Sarah turned to look at her brother and searched his eyes. She could see that he was planning to say yes. This made her feel better about her choice. Good thing she could read Jess like a book

. She stepped forward and bowed to her new sensei "I would be honored to train here" she said in the utter most respect.

" What about you, Jesse" Sensei Watamabe asked him. Jesse looked as if he was thinking hard about this decision. Then he looked up and laughed " Lighting rangers, I like the sound of that" he said bowing to his new sensei.

"Um Sensei" Sarah asked, he looked down at her. "Now that were in the Academy and all do we...um... get the cool ninja suits too" she asked pointing at the black ninja robes that the others were wearing.

This caused them all to busted into fits of laughter. Even sensei gave a small laugh at her questing and motioned to his son. Cam still with a hint of laughter in his voice said " Of course you get them" he said typing away at his keyboard. " In your own color and symbol" he said then hit the enter button and a bright light shone from the ceiling and the two rangers clothes melted away and were replaced by the black ninja robes in there respected color and with the same symbol that was on there ranger suites.

"Welcome to the team, Lighting rangers" Shane said clapping the two on the back as they look at the Ninja suits.

"Cool" Jesse and Sarah said at once. Yes with your enrollment you start the third great change to happen to the Wind Ninja Academy. Even greater that when the first female students came or when we aloud the Thunder rangers to attend. Your training will bring a new symbol and a new class to the school. I Welcome you to the Wind Ninja Academy" The others cheered a bit at the arrival of there new friends and fellow ninjas but sensei soon raised a hand up to quite them.

"Long and hard have I meditated on this matter" he said looking down at the Lighting rangers. " and I find it crucial that you begin your training now, and that we get the other ranges' morpher's back online. For I fear that the monster you encountered was not just her on his own. He was sent here" The lighting ranges nodded in full agreement and unstraped there morphers and handed them to Cam.

"Hear Cam, keep them as long as it take to get the other rangers back in the game" Jesse said as he handed him his morphers. Cam took them and nodded then turned and started typing away on his computer.

"Ok then" Sensei Watamabe said clapping his hands together "Tori, Dustin I want you two to start there traning right away" he said to the two ninja who nonded "Come on guys" Tori said as she led them out of Ninja Ops.

Sensei Watamabe watched them till they were out of site then turned to Blake, Hunter, and Shane. "You three I have a little job for you" he said turning to Cam who handed him a digetal camara. "Take this, and go back to the cave that you were at yesterday and get a picture of every thing in it and were you fought the monster. They might help me with the lighting rangers training"

"Yes sensei" they said and took there leave of Ninja ops. "Cam" He called to his son who turned to face him. "Yea dad" he asked. "I am going to meditate some more come and get me when they return" He told his son who nonded yes and went back to work as his father walked to his privet meditating room. A Week Later   
  
Jesse entered a Packed Storm Chargers, to only find a very hassled Kelly when he reached the counter. "Hey, Kel" he called to her. She looked up from the register to greet him.

"Hey, Jess aren't you and Sarah so post to be teaching a class" she asked "They Cancaled, so we got the afternoon off." he said as she ringed custmers up at the speed of light. "So Sarah went with Tori to do girl stuf. And I came by to see if you need a hand, and by the looks of it you do." he said looking around at the packed store. Kelly looked up from the restorers and looked at him like he was an angle or something.

"Really" she asked him wearily and almost yelled when he nonded his head yes. "Thank you" she said starting to ring up things again. " go help Blake and Hunter. "There's so many people they can hardly keep the shelve full"

Jess walked to the back room were Hunter and Blake were sorting through boxes. "Hey guy" he called to them which caused them to look up and greet him. "Hey bro" Blake said as he went through a box of swimsuits. "What's up, shouldn't you be teaching a class" Hunter asked as he went through a box of Motocross shirts.

"Damn, were is that box of helmets" he asked in frustration. "Hey, guys" Jesse said as they turned again to look at him. He pointed down to a box that was clearly marked Helmets. The three of them laugh at the thought that they it had been right under there noses.

"So where's Sarah" Blake asked him. Jesse replied picking up the box "She with Tori training, you see it's Friday and we have his guy that barley comes. Yep, Ever since Blake finished Friday's have been rather dull." They heard Kelley yelled toward the back room to hurry up and get those boxes in to the shop.

** At the Beach **

Tori grasped Sarah's hand and twisted it backwards. "Hey Sarah" Tori asked as Sarah reversed her attack and through her forward. "Yea" Sarah asked as she watched Tori turn her fall into a backwards summersault and land in a perfect fighting stance. " what were you and Dustin really doing" Tori asked Sarah as she lunched a spin kick at her. Sarah blocked "Really I don't know I think he was about to kiss me"  
  
"You think, what do you mean you think" Tori asked stopping for the day "I think he was but you had to interrupted" she said giving Tori the why did you have to look. 

"But I know I was about to kiss him back. I had a bad relasship and haven't trusted men the last six month's but with you guys it's different and especially Dustin. It's like he dose something to me that opens me up. Something I have done for six month.

"Something happens, does your heart pound when you see him do you find yourself thinking about him" Tori asked her. "No well not really it's like seeing a best friend" Sarah asked her. "No reason really" she said but privacy thought that her friend was starting to fall for her yellow friend.   
  
  
  
**Next Time on the Storms of Lighting  
  
  
  
  
  
Alarms were going off everywhere "What's going on" Sarah asked Cam. "The monster's back" he said.  
  
Well is Sarah really falling in love with Dustin, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Please read and rivew!**


	8. Jealously and Training

**Hey guys sorry It's been awhile but were I've been they don't believe in computers. So sorry for the wait. Enjoy it and please Read and Rivew **

****

****  
  
**Declaimers: I don't own PRNS, Just right about it. **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Chapter Eight  
**  
**_ Jesse's POV _**  
  
It's been a whole month since me and Sarah arrived here in Blue Bay Harbor. Yet, in that short amount of time so many changes have occurred in our lives. The Biggest I guess is being a Lighting ranger. Jesse thought, he was supposed to be in deep meditation but he had too many thoughts on his mind. So he decided to get them all out before starting his meditation.  
  
Yes sure, the colored spandexes are a draw back but the adventures are amazing.  
  
Cam was even now working on, when not trying to get the others morphers back on, new vehicles and weapons just for the Lighting rangers, but being the pain he is he wouldn't let them see them till they were done.  
  
But it just isn't being a ranger that a big changes, but attending the Ninja academy and their new jobs teaching surfing and helping out Kelly and the guys at the store. He really didn't know how they managed to do it all but, it doesn't matter meditated Jesse he thought loudly and started to mediate.  
  
**2 Hours later  
**  
"So, any idea about this new training that sensei's about to make us do" Sarah asked Hunter who was leading her and the others to a clearing in the woods.  
  
"No idea, sensei just sent me to get all of you, I hope this training doesn't take to long I've got to met Joey at 1:00 and it's already 11:00" Hunter said checking his watch.  
  
"Joey, who's Joe.... awe" Sarah asked but was kicked by her brother who said to her really angry face "Sarah don't pry". Then quickly walked forwarded  
  
Hunter laughed and was joined by Blake who explained "Hunter's in one of those big brother programs you all ways see on TV."  
  
"You are" Sarah asked Hunter who nodded "That's so cool..." but she was cut short by the fact that they arrived at there destination to see sensei waiting for them.  
  
"Good day, rangers" he said as they approached he and lined up. "I have decided on a joint training program to day".  
  
"Cool" they all yelled, they were under the impression that it was going to be a very fun time.  
  
"Yes, I have decided that Jesse and Sarah have progressed far enough to move the next level." He said and Jesse and Sarah smiled, very proud of them selves. Then he turned to the others. "I have all so decided that you six have not had enough of a challenge to really challenge you. And the Lighting rangers have not had a chance to full exercise their powers since Cam has them most of the time." He paused seeing the look of realization come over the wind and thunder rangers.  
  
"You want us to fight Sarah and Jesse will there in ranger form." Tori asked sensei who nodded.  
  
"muu, I not the smartest but wont they cream us." Dustin asked Sensei. Cam broke in at this point. "Not necessarily but I have this just for safety" he said handing each of the former rangers a belt with a green buckle on it.  
  
"What are they" Blake asked Cam "There not very fashionable." He put in.  
  
"Maybe not but they will give you as much protection as a ranger suit would and these will help to" he said reaching in to a case and handing them three ninja swords and two thunder staffs." Cam said.  
  
"But how did you do this" Shane asked finger his ninja sword like and old friend.  
  
"Well I made a break threw with the morphers." Cam said to them "I slowly took power from the lighting morphers and stored it in an energy cell then transformed it to the Cyclone morpher and reenergized it and started to separate the different power molecules in the morpher. Does everyone follow me."? Cam asked.  
  
The others started at him then looked at each other and said "no" cam sighed and left to go and do more work on there morphers. "Later guys"  
  
"Later Cam," Hunter said as Cam streaked off. "Dude, this is so cool, we'll win now"  
  
"Is that so" Sarah asked very indigently giving him a small and playful but evil grin. Hunter seeing what she was doing gave her his dark strong silent type grin and asked "Yea, that's right you going to do something about that little girl"  
  
She gave him a dark look and replayed "your going down first" she pointed at him. "you ready" she asked her brother who nodded.  
  
"Lighting storm ranger form" they said pressing a button on their morphers and spinning in a circle of lighting that soon transformed in to there rangers suits. "Power of lighting" they both yelled.  
  
They stood in front of the five ninja's who activated their belts and grabbed there weapons.  
  
"Just to be fair, you can have a minute's head start" Sarah said evilly first Tori and Blake left then Shane then Hunter. The last to leave was Dustin and he left rather hotly. It bothered Sarah to see him acting so weird. Sure, her and Tori had there girl time together and was good friends with Blake and the four of them went surfing ever Saturday. And she had tons of fun watching Shane at the skate park and she had even more fun when she had dragged Cam out there and watch him try and skate. But her and Dustin got along the best. It was just the way they were yes they still argued... a lot but there was a few moments much like the ones in the back room at Ninja Ops.  
  
"Come on" Jesse said to his sister starting to walk forward, drawing his ninja sword. "Let's go hunting" she said, evilly also drawing her ninja sword, they both streaked up in to the tree tops to find there pray.  
  
** Later that day 12:30 **  
  
"I got you" Sarah said happily remembering how she had clearly beaten Hunter, "Tho, you put up one hell of a fight." She added.  
  
"Well thanks for the complement I think" Hunter said looking down at his watch "Wooo, its 12:30 I've got to go and change, to meet Joey were going to the park"  
  
"Sound's fun" Sarah commented as he started to walk toward his room, then he stopped and turned giving her a small smile and asked "Do you want to come"  
  
Sarah thought about it for a minute then walked up to him and looked in to his ice blue eyes and said "Tell me does Joey like ice cream cause the looser has to buy?" she asked walking out to her room.  
  
Hunter stood there looking after her then gave a small laugh and walked out of the room. He was unaware that Dustin was listening to ever word.  
  
**Dustin POV **  
  
"Dude, I had no Idea that Sarah could hit that hard" Shane complained to Dustin rubbing the side of his ribs. "Later, dude" he said as he walked out to join the others with cam.  
  
Poor Shane thought Dustin and he walked toward the rooms, but then he heard voices coming from the hall.  
  
"I got you" a voice said to the air it was familiar. Wait that's Sarah He thought but Sarah was speaking again "Tho, you put up one hell of a fight." now he knew who she was talking to. She must be talking to Hunter. For during there training she had gone for him the most. But why were they talking alone  
  
"Well thanks for the complement I think" he heard Hunter say "Wooo, its 12:30 I've got to go and change, to meet Joey were going to the park" he said then Dustin heard foot steps that sounded like they were heading toward the rooms, but then they stopped "Do you want to come"  
  
For some reason when Dustin heard this he felt a pang of jealously run through his body. He heard them continue to speak but didn't pay it any mind he just tried to understand this feeling he was feeling.  
  
Why he asked himself as he peaked around the doorframe to see Hunter walking off.  
  
Dude, when you fall you fall hard he thought walking to his room to change for work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wow, Dustin's falling hard and Sarah seems to be interested in Hunter what will happen find out on the next installment of The Storms of Lighting.  
  



	9. Meeting Joey

**Well here we go Chapter Nine enjoy it.**  
  
**Chapter Nine_ "Meeting Joey"_**  
  
  
  
Hunter sat on one of the many large boulders that were laid around the small pool of water that held the waterfall that server as the gateway to the Wind Ninja Academy. He sat enjoying the peace that this place held watching the waterfall till a person stepped out. It was Sarah, she was dressed in a light blue hip huger jeans and a light pink tank top. Slowly she walked toward him on the surface on the water.  
  
"I all ways fell like I'm going to fall in" she said as she arrived safely on dry land. She looked over at him he was dressed in jeans and a crimson t-shirt.  
  
He rose and she walked up to him. "How are we getting there, it's almost one" she said checking her watch.  
  
He gave a quick look around and whispered "We Ninja streak, there's a clearing on the far side of the park that no one ever goes to will just streak there and simply walk in like nothings happened"  
  
She stared at him then she decided; "How bout we make it a race" she said giving him an smile "Looser byes ice cream for the three of us"  
  
"Try and keep up" he said giving her a cocky smile.  
  
_"ONE"  
  
"TWO"  
  
"THREE"_  
  
On three they both streaked of into the trees and off toward the park.

** At the park **The two ninja's arrived out of breath, they had tried to win but it ended up being a tie.  
  
"Come on" Hunter said direction Sarah toward the fountain. "Joey's waiting by the benches. When they reached the fountain Sarah saw a few people. On the far end of the benches there was a girl about 15 or 16 with blond hair in a purple shirt and jeans. She was reading a book with an amused look on her face.  
  
In the middle of the row there was a 12-year-old girl with a blue shirt with the words MOTOCROSS on it. She was sitting with her head back looking up at the sky. And on the end there was a little boy feeding the pidgins, this had to be the one he was the only boy of the group.  
  
They started to walk toward him but to Sarah's surprise they passed him up and walked up to the girl in the blue shirt. As they approached they heard music coming from the headphones that they could now see.  
  
"Hey", Sarah said as they approached her, "I know this song" yes she did it was her Avril Lavigne song, "My happy ending".  
  
The girl, hearing a voice over her music opened one eye to see two people standing over her. She stared up at the two and saw one she recognized, Hunter. But who was the girl with him. She looked her over, she was wearing a pink shirt with jeans with light brown hair with blond highlight that was braided on both of the sides then wrapped around her head and tied in the back.  
  
That's cool she thought, she rarely braded her hair, in fact she hated to, but that was cool it looked like a headband. She pulled off her headphones and sat up strait and cleared her through. The two looked down "Hi, Hunter who's your friend" she asked him.  
  
"Hey Joey," Hunter said as she jumped and hugged him. "This is Sarah a friend of mine." He said as she let go and shook Sarah's hand "Hi, Joey nice to meet you, tell me do you like ice cream"  
  
"Yea, why" Joey asked her. Sarah gave her a small smile and replied "cause Hunter promised that he'd buy us girls some ice cream" as soon as she said this Joey gave a squeal of delight and grabbed her hand and dragged Sarah to the ice cream store with Hunter wondering why he got stuck paying the bill.  
  
** Hunter's POV **  
  
"20 buck for Ice cream..... errrr I starting to think it was a bad Idea to put those two together. " He muttered to him self as he watched as Sarah was braiding Joey's hair like hers under one of the huge trees that lined the park.  
  
But they do get along so well, I mean Joey hasn't warmed up to anyone since me. He thought Joey didn't even get mad when Sarah asked how she got the name Joey.  
  
Her real name is Josephine but he had gotten in to the habit of calling her Joey and the name stuck. Oh no, there coming over here with smile on there face, better run.  
  
** With the girls **

"So were did you learn to do this" Joey asked Sarah who was sitting behind her braiding her hair.  
  
"I learned it from a female pro surfer back home in Australia, It keeps the hair out of our eyes," Sarah explained. "And it also looks good." She added as she pulled Joey's hair back and started to braid it.  
  
"So you used to live in Australia." The 12 year old asked.  
  
"Yea, me and my brother did up till about three month's ago." Sarah said as she joined the two braids and start to braid them as one.  
  
"So why did you move" Joey asked her. She felt Sarah stop.  
  
"Sarah" Joey asked but there was no respond. "Sarah what's wrong" Joey asked.  
  
"Well we moved here after our parents die, mostly to get our minds off of it then we met Hunter and the others and decided to stay. Sarah said sorrowfully.  
  
"I know how it feels to loose a parent" Joey said in a gloomy voice. This caused Sarah to turn Joey around and look at her. She saw the pain that came form loosening a parent. It was the same look she saw in Blake and Hunters eyes the same one in her brother's and most likely the same one in her own. The look of emptiness that show through.  
  
Sarah brought her in to a hug. "Does it ever stop hurting, Sarah" Joey asked her. Sarah stared strait in to her eyes and said, "NO it doesn't, but it gets easer"  
  
"It Does, cause of the people left that care abut you, Like my brother, I went through a bad time and my brother pulled be out of it." Sarah told her "just know that I'll be here for you if you ever want to talk and I know Hunter is the same way, we'll be here for you"  
  
"Thanks" Joey said giving her a small smile as Sarah rose. Come on I think if we work charm on Hunter he'll buy us lunch." Sarah said as they both giggled and started to walk over toward Hunter.  
  
"You don't really seem Hunter's type" Joey said as they saw him start to bolt. He knew they were about to ask him for something.  
  
"That's cause I not, I falling for someone else, Hunter's more like an older brother. But what about you, your not what I expected" she said starting to run after him.  
  
After about ten minute's they caught him and had him in there grip walking toward the nearest burger joint.  
  
But before they had made it out of the park an explosion that sent him flying to the ground.  
  
"I'm back" a dark and familiar voice said it was Cuterser.  
  


** Well guys I've got to think you for all the reviews and wait for the next installment of The Storms of lighting  
  
Sarah must take on Cuterser all on her own to save her new little friend.**


	10. The battle of the Pink ranger

**Well here we go Chapter ten enjoy it and please read and review.**

**_Chapter Ten_**

**With Hunter and Sarah**

The two rangers stood stiff as boards along side there twelve year old friend. As Cuterser stood there with, well just say he has been taking his vitamins lately.

"I must destroy power ranger" he said all most mindlessly.

"He's back" Hunter said obviously as he and the two girls started to back away. "No, you think" Sarah hissed at him.

"Well, I'm new to this but who is this freak" Joey asked the two disagreeing rangers. "

Sarah gave a small laugh "That's what I said the first time I saw him, Hunter what do we do" she asked him as the monster started to advance on them.

"Well, running would be a good idea" He said sarcastically "We can't r...." Sarah started but was cut off by the monster charged at that moment.

"Good Idea" Sarah said as the three started to take off in the opposite direction.

"Must DESTROY" Cuterser yelled sending bolts of lasers at them. The two rangers heard them coming at them and dived to the ground witch sent them in different direction.

Hunter and Joey were sent off to the right and came to aborted stop as they hit the fountain. When Sarah hit the ground she rolled down the hill and out of sit of the advancing Cuterser. Who was now about ten feet from Hunter and Joey.

"Time to destroy" he said raising his sword/hand high above his head it glowed black, ready for the final strike. Hunter move to place him self in front of Joey to protect her, but that didn't stop Cuterser form launching his attack.

"HEY, BACK OFF" A voice yell out of nowhere then there came a couple of pink laser bolts. They Cuterser hard in the chest witch sent him flying to the ground.

Hunter and Joey looked at the direction from witch the lasers came from. And low and behold, there was the pink lighting ranger coming at them Lighting blaster in one hand witch disappeared in a flash of pink light leavening her hands free.

"You guys alright" she asked as she reached them. "Yea, were fine" Hunter said as she turned to face Cuterser who was getting up.

"I'll handle the freak, you guys get out of here" the pink rangers said drawing her ninja sword from it's seethe. "Go" she yelled over her shoulder as she charged at Cuterser.

As soon as she left Hunters jumped up, pulling Joey with him and began to move away form the battleground.

"Hunter" Joey struggled to get out as he dragged her away, "we can't leave. We've got to help" she yelled at him but he didn't stop. He knew that by staying they would hurt Sarah more that help her. For they would make perfect target.

"Awe" he suddenly said as he ran in to something that threw him out of thought. He looked up to see what looked like a Purple energy barrier. It was blocking them from escaping they were trapped. Hunter turned back to the battle, just as Sarah gave a might slash with her ninja sword causing sparks to fly everywhere. But something wasn't right.

He turned back to look at the barrier then at Cuterser putting two and two together. This barrier was to keep them in It was to keep Jesses out, divide and conquer. It was so simple; they had walked right in to a trap.

Cuterser had sealed one of the two ranger in and locked the other out, But how did he know that if he separated the two new rangers, that his job would be a lot easier. And to make thing even better Sarah, was sealed with a powerless ranger and a twelve year old hogtied.

"What are we going to do." He asked aloud aloud.

**At Ninja Ops.**

Cam sat at his computer working, but not for once on the Wind and Thunder morphers but on weapons for the Lighting rangers. It turns out that after he analyzed there morphers there were blue prints for weapons and combinations weapons and even locations for The Lighting zords. And of course he had to invent a couple of weapons himself and modify the older once to modern standers. The problem was that he could access the zords he need a key of some sort. He continued scrolling through the prints.

"Hum..... Combing the Lighting blaster with the Lighting saber will created the Lighting cannon. Well I can't wait to see it in action" he said to the air.

Then a loud beeping filled the air and he quickly pulled up on the screen the battle between the pink rangers and the monster.

"OH no Sarah, I've got to call for back up" he said his fingers flying as he tried to reach Jesse.

"Hold on Sarah" he said to the empty room.

**At Storm Chargers**

"Ok so you cross this wire with this one and that's it" Jesse asked Dustin and Blake who were trying to teach him how to work on the bikes.

"Yea" Dustin said looking at the two wires, but before the he got a chance to continue a beep came from Jesse's morpher.

The three glanced around before answering. "Yea, Cam" Jesse said.

Jess, Your sister need's you help in the park. Your friend's back and bader than ever. Cam said

"Right, I'm on it" Jesse said as cam cut the link. Jesse turned to the door. "Hey Jess, go we'll cover for you." Blake said quickly.

"Yea, go out the back" Dustin said opening the door. Jesse nodded to them then ran out. The two left in the store could here the words "Lighting storm ranger form" Clearly echoing in the back ally way as Jesse transformed and streaked off to help.

**With Sarah**

Sarah slashed at Cuterser who blocked but she had expedited this it was the same move Shane pulled whenever they trained so she knew exactly how to counter. She faked a slash up but then spun and forced a upward slash with as much power as she could muster up. This caused sparks to fly everywhere and sent Cuterser to the ground.

"Thank you Shane" Sarah laughed as she moved back in a defensive possession as the severally damaged Cuterser rose to his feet and started to attack again. She blocked a slash with her sword then summoned the Lighting blaster to her hand and let loose a torrent of blast in to his chest, but he just got back up.

"Wait, something's not right with this." Sarah cried, she spun around to see that Hunter and Joey were still here, there seamed to be some sort of barrier keeping them in.

This came Cuterser just the opportunity that he had been waiting for he charged for her and delivered a piercing blow to her chest, one which sent her flying to the ground next to Hunter and Joey.

Cuterser advance on the three, with a murderess look in his fiery red eyes. He was really going to destroy them. As they laid there Weak and defenseless. He reached the ranger in pink and stood over her victories ready to send her in to oblivion with one final stroke of the sword.

Sarah sat up in a desperate attempt to clear her head. She had to think, think of what to do or she would be done for......... But too late Cuterser let his attack fly it was coming toward her but it didn't come thanks to a well place kick provided by Hunter witch caused Cuterser's attention to turn on him for a moment giving her time to act.

She fired a stream of lasers at him blasting him back wards as she rose from the ground. She stopped and watched him struggle to get up, but was forced back downward by a another stream of lasers.

This time when she stopped he was not moving. Then all of a sudden he morpher started to beep.

"Go cam" she said still watching the monster. Sarah what's going on, are you all right, why can't your brother get in to help you. Cam asked all in one breath.

"Whoooooooooooooo, slow down, take a breath and tell me something. I think it's an energy shield that surrounds us try and locate it's source so that I can destroy it and get the hell out of her"

Alright, give me a sec..................... awww, it's coming from the other side of the monster's armor, you've got to pierce it.

"How, I've tried blasting it, and cutting it, and beating the crap out of it and it hasn't left a dent in it." She yelled

Never fear, Try combining you lighting blaster with your ninja sword. It'll give you enough power to at least get thought the armor, I hope"

"Alright, Pink out" she said as Cuterser stood up ready to face her once more. She returned her look with a stare and with drew her ninja sword slowly as he charged her.

"Not this time, buddy.......... Ninja sword, Lighting blaster combine to form.......... The lighting sniper" She said attaching the sword to the bottom of her blaster.

She took aim and pulled the trigger and what came out was a flood of Pink energy, witch hit Cuterser hard causing him to explode in to space dust. She turned back to see Joey staring at her in awe.

She gave her the thumbs up sigh before streaking away. "Wow" was all Joey said as she and Hunter watched were the ranger had took off in to the day.

"JOEY........HUNTER" They heard and tuned to see Sarah running up to them "Are you guys alright, I mean I've been so worried about you first I could find you then couldn't get in............" she trailed on and on but soon Joey stopped her by saying

"It's all right the pink ranger saved us"

"Really the Pink ranger" Sarah asked the twelve year old girl, who nodded her head. "you know pink is my favorite color" Sarah told her witch brought a laught form Hunter as they started to leave.

They did not notice the figure that suddenly appeared next to the ruins of what used to be cuterser and bent down and removed something from the ashes then disappeared into the shadows.

**Who is this strange person and what did they take, find out next time on the Storms of lighting.**


	11. There Back

**Well here it is the next chapter in the Storms of lighting.**

**Disclaimers (I don't own power rangers ninja storm)**

**Chapter 11**

**There back**

**On the Breaker**

Stratus sat in his chairs and watched as the pink ranger destroyed his monster. "So what do you think" he asked over his shoulder. From out of the shadows a person appeared... no not a person a ranger.

This was his personal assassin a ranger born in evil and completely loyal to him, the purple Cyclone ranger.

"There push overs, powerful... But, push overs all the same." The ranger said bending down on one nee.

"Well there still there and there's only two at the time, but soon there will be six more and even tho you are the strongest person in my space army, you to will suffer this fate if you fail in the mission that I am about to give you."

"I shall not fail" the ranger replied bowing his head, Stratus motioned for the ranger to rise.

"Good, I need you to pay our Spandex wearing friends a visit, and retrieve something for me" Stratus said.

"Yes, my master" The ranger said fading into the shadows.

"I will have the triangle of life" Stratus declared before turning back to his computer.

**12:00 am Ninja Ops**

All of the rangers were gathered around Cam who was finishing the last minute preparations on his program. If he was right his was going to restore the ranger powers to the wind and thunder morphers.

"Alright, Cross your fingers and hope that this works" Cam said his hand hovering over the enter button.

"And If it doesn't" Shane asked him. Cam turned to look at them, "hope that it doesn't blow us to hell" Cam said very seriously.

"Well let's do it, then" Jesse said to them. Cam turned and slowly his hand moved toward the key. "Here we go" he said pushing it.

Eminently energy started to flow from the two energy cells that cam had filled with lighting energy.

"Alright energizing commencing, now activating morphing crippled energy code." Cam said pressing another button. Now energies of red, blue, yellow, navy, and crimson. Started to flow form the green cyclone morpher.

"All right, I think it's working." Cam said after reading the scans off his computer. "In five minuets we could be well on our way to being rangers again"

"Yes" seven rangers yelled But they soon stopped by the alarms starting to go off.

"What could possibly be wrong no" Sarah asked Cam who slowly turned to them. "The morphers, absorbed more energy then I calculated"

"What" all the rangers yelled. There was silence in the room for a moment till Jesse busted out.

" Cam, What would happen if we transferred energy to the energy cells all at once" he asked.

Cam thought for a second the replied "I don't know, it could work then again it could have serious consciences."

"Well I'd rather take them, then be blown to hell" Sarah yelled glancing at her brother who nodded and both moved to stand in front of one of the energy cells.

"Power of lighting" they both cried as they pointed there morphers at the cells. Silver and Pink light shot in to the cells.

"Yes, It's working keep it up guys" Cam as the wind and thunder morphers started to glow there respected colors. "Just a little more" Cam muttered as the glow intensified "just a little more"

Then it happened the glow exploded in to a burst of white light then it separated in to six colors. Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Navy, and Crimson. They started to circle Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam. Then it all subsided and there morphers were on their wrist.

"Did it work" Dustin asked helping Sarah up form the ground. "It better be" Sarah said leaning on him. "Or I'm going to have to become a mean person"

"Why" Dustin asked Sarah who turned to look at him like he was an idiot . "Dustin, please don't get and I.Q. over a 3.0, or you'll start to scare me," she said

"Why" he asked her witch brought a laugh from all of them till Jesse was kind enough to explain. "Dustin we used up a good bit of power to try and get yours back, If it didn't work and were attack with in the next six or seven hours we won't be able to take on our ranger forms."

"Then I guess today isn't your lucky day" A voice said from out of the shadows. It was the Purple Cyclone ranger he was leaning there on the wall holding a small box in one arm and a small purple rod in the other hand.

"Dude, how many ranger are there" Shane asked, but nun of the others got to answer cause it was the Purple ranger who answered first "Well there's about to be eight less rangers.

"Is that right" Hunter asked as the ranger stood up striate. All the rangers gathered together.

"Ready guys" Shane asked his teammates. "Yea, lets do it" Tori added

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA" Tori, Shane, and Dustin cried.

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM HA" Hunter and Blake cried.

"SAMURAI STOME RANGER FORM HA" Cam cried.

There they stood the three wind rangers, two thunder rangers, and the Green Samurai ranger.

"There Back" Jesse said as he and Sarah limped out of the way for it looked like the battle was about start. But the Purple ranger started to laugh at them.

"As much as I would love to beat the crap out of you guys, but you're not worth the Purple Cyclone rangers time. The rangers said as he faded into the shadows.

"Well" Sarah said coming up to the rangers as the powered down. "And I thought the bear, was the freak. But that guy takes the cake."

"No lie" Dustin said "I thought we were over the whole evil ranger thing."

Well I just want to know what was in the box" Hunter put in. "Cam, any Ideas" he as the green ranger.

"No clue, but dad will be back from his meditation retreat tomorrow. We'll just have to wait till tomorrow." Cam replied.

"I guess we should get some sleep," Shane said to the group. "Yea right," Tori said "with that freak out there I'm staying right here" she said sitting down.

"I think it's best if we all stay together, till dad gets back anyway" Cam put in

"What ever" Sarah muttered sinking to the ground. "I don't care were I crash as long as I can. Cause I'm crashing hard"

"I here that" Jesse said also sinking to the ground on the other side of the room.

"Well when in Rome" Dustin said sitting on the ground next to Sarah.

**On the Breaker**

The Purple Cyclone ranger appeared in Status's chamber and handed him the box.

"good, good, Your report" he asked.

"The other rangers are back, and they will most likely beef up there security system but I got the box." The ranger said kneeling.

Well it doesn't matter for you see they could have a hundred spandex freaks but with this it doesn't matter. They will fall and this is the key.

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Next time on the Storms of Lighting  
  
The rangers learn what was in that box.  
  
Well please read and review and look forward to the next chapter.**


	12. Coffee Break

Well here's a milestone in the fic. Something very important happens but I'm not going to tell you about. You will just have to read and find out. 

_**On another note I would like to thank all my readers for all the reviews I've gotten. "So thanks" and keep reviewing and tell your friends to read.**_

_**Disclaimers I don't own Power rangers ninja storm I just write about it, cause it's one of the best Power rangers ever put on t.v.**_

Chapter Twelve _Coffee break_

  
  


A magnificent smell, penetrated Sarah's deep exhausted sleep, witch caused her stretch and muttered "What's that wonderful smell."

She opened her eyes to see that she had her head on Dustin's shoulder. This again She thought then she saw one of the most beautiful things she had ever seine.

Dustin looked at Sarah as she began to wake, then seining the look on her face he said to her "Morning sunshine".

"Dustin" she asked still staring at the cup.

"Yea" he replied.

" One, don't call me sunshine, two you wouldn't lie to me would you" she asked him.

This brought a laugh from Dustin, "NO, I don't think I would, why"

"Tell me that that's coffee and that there's more somewhere," she asked.

" Yes there's coffee in there, but this" he said pointing to the cup, "Is an ice vanilla moco latté with a hit of chocolate and extra cream.

"No way" Sarah said as he took a sip of his latté. "What" he asked checking his shirt to see if he had spilled any on him? "Do I have something on me" he asked curelessly.

"NO" she prattle yelled but stop herself for getting any angrier by reminding her self that he couldn't help it.

"I never met any one who drank a latté like me, I though I was the only one who added chocolate and extra cream." She said in amazement.

"No way" Dustin burst out, "Really"

"Really" She replied.

"Well, Sensei's not suppose to be back till 10:00, and it's on 7:45." He said, "Yea, want to go grape some coffee"

"Sure, just let me go change" She said stepping over the sleeping figurers of Blake and Tori who were raped in each other's arms look's like Cam's the only other one up she though after doing a color check.

**20 Minutes latter**

Jesse was awaken 20 minutes ago by voices and he never really got back to sleep so he rose to his feet.

"It's to early for this" he yawned looking down at the other 1,2,3,4 "hum at least I'm not the first one up." He said walking in to the next room.

Cam was there up as usual working on some top-secret program that when one of them would ask him what it was he would just say "you'll find out soon".

Maybe this was his chance to take a peek he thought slowly he began to make his way toward cam. As slowly and as quietly as possible. He reached Cam and was about to peek over his shoulder, when whispered "I know your there".

"Damn, how do you do that" Jesse asked Cam very indigently. Cam turned to face him and laughed. "It's the seven cups of coffee"

"Well I'm going suffering, since I know you won't let me see, call me when sensei gets here." Jesse said walking a way to his room to get his wetsuit.

He came back to the room that held the sleeping rangers. The draw back to underground rooms no windows for natural light, I can't see a thing. The thought in the dark as he stumbled on something or someone.

"Awe" a voice yelled as Jesse fell on them. Then all of a sudden the lights came on. "Sorry Tor" Jesse said getting up and pulling Tori to her feet as Blake Came up to them.

"So what's up, Jess" Blake asked him. "Yea, why did you have to wake us up" Tori asked rather hotly

"like I said, Sorry, I was just looking for Sarah" he said taking a look around the room. "I was going to ask if she wanted to go surfing with me but she not here not any were."

Blake took a look around the room and his eyes took in Shane and Hunter but no Dustin. "Hey guys, Dustin's not here either" he pointed out.

Tori gave a small laugh, witch drew the boys attaché "What" they both asked her.

"Well it's just a thought but did it ever cross your mind that there out on a date." Tori said with a knowing tone of voice.

**With Dustin and Sarah**

The two walked in to a Starbucks that was on the edge of town. Instantly they smelled the smell of coffee and cream. It was surprisingly empty for so early in the morning, but all the same they moved to the counter and ordered two ice vanilla moco latté with a hit of chocolate and extra cream. Then headed slowly back toward Ninja Ops.

"It's weird" Sarah said.

"What is" Dustin asked her as they started to walk along the beach drinking their lattés.

"How you can spend so much time with a group of people and know so little about them" she said.

"What are you talking about you know us," Dustin said stopping to look at her.

" I don't know you, Dustin and I want to you" Sarah said slowly sitting down on the sand. Her hair gently blowing in the breeze as she watched the ocean waves.

Dustin slowly sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her, and she leaned in to his chest. "Dustin" she muttered, "You guys are the first friends I've had in the last six months or so. You gave me a chance, you guys mean the world to me" she said pulling away so that she could look at him directly. "You mean the world to me"

Dustin's eyes grew as large as saucers when her heard this was she saying what he wanted her to say.

"The whole reason's I was so mean to you when we first met, was because you made me feel something that I couldn't explain so......" Dustin's soft lips on hers cut her off from finishing her sentence.

When they drew apart they were both a bit breadless and Dustin smiled his smile at her. "I've felt this way ever since I woke up to see you hold my hand" He said "and I felt so jealous when you and hunter started spending time together." He said before she kissed him.

"I could really get used to this" Dustin said truly witch drew a laugh from Sarah, but soon her laughter subsided and she laid her head on his chest. "I wish this moment could last for ever." She said.

"Well I wish it could to" Dustin said hugging her tightly "But were going to be late If we don't get going and sensei can get pretty mad if were late"

"You see, that's one of those thing I don't know." Sarah said getting up.

"Well" Dustin said intertwining her hand with his "I'll fill you in on the way" he said giving her a quick passionate kiss on the lips. They began to walk holding hands but as soon as they were out of site blond head poked out form behind one of the benches that lined the beach.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Well it finaly happened Dustin and Sarah are together. Well I hope you enjoy it, please read and review.**


	13. Cool Toys

**Hope you like it, yea I know it's short but it's still a chapter and it's good I hope well please read and rivew.**

****

**Chapter Thirteen**

**At Ninja Ops.**

"Were are they" Shane wondered as he looked at the clock on the wall of ninja ops.

"Yea, they knew sensei was going to be back at 10:00" Blake put in.

"O leave them alone" Tori said very knowingly, witch earned her suspicious look form her fellow teammates. "What" she asked.

"Tori, when you say something you normally have a reason for saying it" Shane said.

"Spill, you know something," Hunter said as they cornered her.

"Alright, alright" she said putting her hands up in defense. "Remember how I went for a coffee after we went surfing this morning" She asked them, and they all nodded.

"Well I was walking past the south end of the beach when I herd there voice, and I could help but take a peek at what they were doing on the south end of the beach. I mean nobody go that far down accepted us when we train." She said going on and on.

"Tor, you're rambling on" Blake said cutting her off. But he earned a glare from her.

"Anyway, I saw them" she paused for dramatic affect "kissing"

"Kissing" Jesse, said like it wasn't a big deal "Is that all"

"Well Kissing doesn't exactly draw the right picture," Tori said drawing all the boys' attention to her. "To tell you the truth I was bout to go and beat the crap out of Dustin, till I saw that Sarah was kissing him back. I kind of look like they were trying to eat each other."

"Yea, that's my boy" Blake said as he and the other guys even cam cheered for Dustin who didn't here it.

Tori moved away form her cheering friends to inch closer to jess.

"So how do you feel about this" Tori asked Jesse who gave a short laugh and said "At least I Trust him".

Out side the Wind ninja Academy 

Dustin and Sarah entered the woods that surrounded the hidden entrance to the Ninja Academy.

"And basically that's my life. It's a life were I'm shipped back and forth between by mom and dad. And if it wasn't for the Academy and Tori and the others I really don't know were I would be now." Dustin said.

Sarah squeezed his hand a little tighter and turned to him "That's horrible and it had to be painful for you to speak about it, I'm sorry for asking" she said hanging her head.

Dustin stopped and spun her around and used his finger to force her to look at him and he smiled at her and slowly kissed her for a brief moment.

"It's all right, if were going to make this work no secrets, k" He wisped in her ear. This sent shivers down her spine.

"Ok" she said as they began to walk again.

So spill, I know you like surfing but I can only do that so well" Dustin asked witch caused Sarah to laugh. "Well I need to know were to take you out on our first date" he said.

"Planning for the future," she asked him

"Well Yea" Dustin said putting his hands behind his head.

"Well the Silver Symphony is coming tomorrow, you could take me there" Sarah told him.

"Silver symphony, you mean like flutes and things like that." he asked her

"yea, from the tone of your voice you've never been to on, I go or used to go once a year with my Aunt Ave"

"Aunt Ave" Dustin inquired of her.

"She's are only living relative, our dad's sister she an archeologist for the British museum so we don't see her that much" Sarah said surging "Just the occasional time when she would take us on a trip with her and the yearly visits. I didn't get along with her as well a Jesse did. He went on all the trips with her."

They reached the waterfall, and Together hand in hand they walked into the portal. On the other side of the portal they saw six people gather around two vehicles.

"Cool how did they get cars in her" Dustin asked as they approached the gathered rangers.

"There not cars, Dustin" Cam said "Ok there really cool toys" Dustin said but Cam just shook his head. "Their Arial assault craft, or sky skimmers as I like to call them. I've been working on them for a while and they're for the lighting rangers. He said tossing Sarah and Jesse to objects.

"What are these" Jesse asked Cam "They look like cell phones" and indeed they did they were about Three inches tall and about an inch wide with a cover that sided down to reveal a key pad.

"There called Battle keys and they active the sky skimmers." Cam said "but there more than just keys" Cam explained as he took Jesses and closed the cover these four buttons that are still visible each activate a different features of the key. The top right activates the security on the Sky Simmers the top left activates the built in Camera. The bottom right actives the Sky simmers autopilots witch will bring it to you. And the bottom left actives the tracer that's hidden in the antenna." He said showing them how it works.

"But, you'll have to wait for the crash course in flying them latter, Dad's waiting for you." Cam said leading them back toward the school.

"Right then, let's go" Jesse said following Cam. The others nodded and followed him and cam through the long winding corridors of the Academy till they reached a closed door. Cam looked hesitantly at them then pushed it open. The rangers looked in to the room amazed at the sight they were seeing.

_**Well that's it! It's a bit short but I had to up date..**_


End file.
